msarmouryfandomcom-20200213-history
MSArmoury Wiki:Rules
Welcome to the MS Saga:World at War Wikia! This is the place to find anything and everything you need to know on MS-SWW However, like all organizations, there are a few guidelines. Regulations 1. Remain courteous and civil. This is in accordance with standard society etiquette rules. Need clarification? :1.1 - No extensive use of epithets. Mild usage may be permitted, as the Gundam series are rated "PG-13" for teenagers (13+), but users may request to not have profanity used around them. These requests will be honoured by administrators and will be enforced if required. Self-censored words are considered "cleaner but should still be not be part of the common language used. :1.2 - No arguments. Do not let things get out of hand. Any problems should be reported ASAP to . We can take more immediate and concise action. :1.3 - Keep it clean. We ask that you please keep all amorous events at a strictly PG-13 level. No wildly descriptive romantic encounters and no vomit-inducing gore. :1.4 - No personal attacks. This means directly insulting someone with abusive language, whether on their talk page or on the talk page of an article that happens to be under discussion at the time. The users on this site are requested to act in a mature fashion, and resorting to childish and hurtful terms is out of line, warranting a Civility Warning. 2. No editing other people's work without their explicit permission. But this does not give you the right to put "do not edit my Fanon" on the page. You do however have the right to fix minor grammatical/spelling or template mistakes in an article. However, if the author complains, the situation will be looked into. :2.1 - You cannot use other people's work without their explicit permission. This means no using articles, pictures, etc (templates are at times exceptions) without permission from the author/creator. See Rule 5 for clarification. 5. Plagiarism is illegal. If it can be proved that your article is a direct copy of the work of another author, internet artist, or even a contributor to this site, it will be tagged with the appropriate template, . The tagging person must have evidence that the article is plagiarised, or the tag will be summarily removed. If evidence is provided and changes have not been made after one week of the article being tagged, the user in violation of this rule will be given a warning as to their conduct. After that week has passed, if the article has still not been modified, the user will be given a second warning and a 24-hour ban. Their article will be deleted. Upon a third violation of this rule, a one month ban will be issued. A fourth warning will result in a year, while a fifth will be grounds for a permaban from the site. Plagiarism is a serious crime, so treat it as such. Please keep in mind that some pages may form similarly due to coincides however this will only taken into account so far. 6. Proper Grammar/Spelling is Required. Since this is a Wiki, we would like you to please, to the best of your ability, use proper Grammar and Spelling. We will love you for it, and your adoring fans will love you for, because it allows us and them to read your article without wondering "what does 'atenchun' mean?" :6.1 Correct Grammar/Spelling Problems. If you see a grammar or spelling mistake, you may fix it, but be aware that some seeming mistakes (like those placed in dialogue) might be there for a reason. :6.2 Excessive Grammar/Spelling Errors? If an article has excessive grammar and/or spelling problems, then you can tell the author of the article, by using the template and leaving a note on the talk page. If the author doesn't respond or doesn't fix the problem within then you can mark the article as a rule breaker. From there, the administration will either decide to fix the article, namespace it, or delete it. Please do not mark articles as rule breakers in "bad faith". Any user found tagging an article as a Rulebreaker without due cause will be severely reprimanded. 7. Offensive/Inappropriate/Copyrighted Images If an image has been found by an admin to be in breach of this rule the uploader will be notified and given 3 hours to acknowledge the notice and the image will be tagged for deletion. If the uploader does respond and acknowledges the problem the image is to be deleted and the matter is to be closed. If there is no response after 3 hours the image is to be deleted, the uploader notified and a record made that they did not respond. Repeat offences will be taken more seriously, responding to a notice will ensure a shorter, if at all enforced, ban from the site. 8. Editing Talk: Pages If a normal user attempts to remove or edit a talk page or parts of it the edits are to be undone as soon as discovered. Admins are only allowed to edit pages for the purposes of censoring bad language or repairing broken links and bad grammar. Only under very special circumstances will a talk page be considered for large-scale editing or deletion. Users who persist in editing talk pages will receive a short-term ban from the site. 9. Official wiki titles are reserved for Administration use only. Please do not put MSArmoury: or Project: in the title of your page. That marking is reserved for official wiki pages only and will be removed on the spot, with your article being either renamed or deleted. 10. No Usurping/Mutiny/Attack on the Admins The Admins are there for a reason and have been elevated to their status as they have been shown to be trustworthy and reliable to carry out the role. Attacks against Admins will be taken seriously, anyone abusing admin powers will be promptly demoted and banned.